-I have not reasons-
by Anny Akari
Summary: No podía culparle, y aún así lo hacía. No podía odiarle, y aún así lo hacía. ¿Orgullo? No, no era eso. [SaruMi] [One-shot]


**_Pairing:_** _Saruhiko x Misaki. _[SaruMi]

**_Warning_**: _Yaoi [ChicoxChico] sí no te gusta, mejor no leerlo. Misaki medio-emo. (?) Algo -mucho- OoC. _

_**Disclaimer: K **__le pertenece a __**GORA**_

**N.A: **_Mientras estaba tranquilamente escribiendo el capítulo de otro de mis fics, se me ocurrió está idea, y... No pude evitar escribirla. xD Me llevó días llevarla a cabo, y la verdad he dejado de estudiar y hacer un trabajo solo para acabarla. òwo [Vivo al límite. Okno] La historia es un poco rara, de alguna manera, siempre he visto que se representa a Saru como alguien depresivo y suicida, con menos aprecio a la vida... Y pensé que quizás Misaki-chan se tornaría un poco así después de la muerte de Mikoto. [Mi mente es perversa. (?)] Así que hice un fic de esta manera, representando un poco como Yata estaría después de perder HOMRA... Bueno, espero que os guste. ; v ; Se admiten críticas, pero los insultos duelen. ;u; (?)_

* * *

No podía culparle, y aún así lo hacía.

No podía odiarle, y aún así lo hacía.

¿Por qué lo hacía? No estaba seguro. ¿Orgullo? Seguro en parte era culpa de eso. Pero había algo más, en el fondo, que era el causante de todo eso. Algo que trataba de ocultar mediante insultos y peleas. No era la mejor solución, pero si la más eficaz a corto plazo. No quería que sus compañero se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba, así que simplemente, sí alguien preguntaba, usaba la misma técnica, insultos y golpes.

Muchos no entendían lo que realmente pasaba –justo lo que él buscaba- y lo asociaban al carácter agresivo del chico. Otros alcanzaban a comprender un poco más, y sabían quién era el causante de ese malhumor. Pero ninguno, nadie, sabía la verdad detrás de esa coraza.

Y, por supuesto, él no iba a mostrársela. Nunca, ni muerto lo haría. Ni torturándolo conseguirían que algo más que insultos y maldiciones salieran de su boca.

Porque los únicos que habían llegado a saberlo, o al menos a intuirlo, le habían abandonado. Sus cuerpos seguían allí, o simplemente habían sido consumidos por las feroces y enfurecidas llamas, pero sus sonrisas y comentarios se habían ido para siempre, había sido difícil asumirlo, pero finalmente lo había hecho. Llegó a creer que todo aquel que lo supiera moría, pero… ¡Bah! Él nunca había creído en esas cosas, y ahora no era el momento de hacerlo.

Un suspiró se escapó de sus labios, se había vuelto un gesto común, la alegría e hiperactividad que acostumbraba a mostrar en el bar se había esfumado de la misma manera que la marca de su orgullo. Lo había pensado bien, ahora que su orgullo se había desvanecido, ¿Qué excusa le quedaba para odiarle? Porque eso había sido, una simple excusa. Y no le quedaba nada, porque, por mucho que pensara –que no era su fuerte- aquel chico con el que había compartido tantos recuerdos no le había hecho nada aparte de atacar su "orgullo", o eso se había empeñado en creer, porque en el fondo sabía que lo que le había dolido había sido la traición a sus sentimientos, no al clan, ni a nada de ese estilo.

-Yata-san, te veo cansado, deberías ir a dormir.

Miró sin demasiado interés al emisor de tal cosa, Kamamoto tenía razón, sabía que se veía horrible, noches sin dormir y trabajar durante todo el día habían hecho estragos en su aspecto, pero tampoco le preocupaba demasiado, nada importaba demasiado ahora.

-Aunque vaya, no seré capaz de dormir.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas, Yata-chan. –El camarero sonrió al castaño, el pequeño chico se había empeñado en pasar la noche en el bar hasta que cerrasen, quería mantener el espíritu de HOMRA, a pesar de que sabía tan bien como todos que cada vez había ahí menos gente y que el clan no volvería a ser lo que era.- A nuestro rey no le gustaría que la vanguardia de nuestro clan tuviese esas ojeras tan marcadas y esa cara.

-No tiene caso. No todo sale como nos gustaría, debemos aceptarlo. Sí no quiere que tenga este aspecto, que vuelva y me lo digo a la cara. –Cortó el castaño, desde que se había abandonado _un poco_, Kusanagi no paraba de decirle que ese no era su aspecto, que al rey no le gustaría verlo así, sabía que no lo hacía por mal, lo entendía, porque el antiguo Yata se habría animado con algo como aquello y en seguida se habría ido a dormir para conseguir un mejor aspecto. Pero ya nada quedaba nada de ese chico, no desde que Mikoto se había ido, porque sabía que daba igual lo que hiciera, nada cambiaría, _los muertos no vuelven a la vida_.

-Pero, entiéndenos, Yata-san. ¡Sólo estamos preocupados por tu salud! Hoy estás bien, pero mañana…

-¿Mañana qué? Mañana haré lo mismo, trabajaré. E incluso si mañana muero… ¿Alguien notaría la diferencia? ¡Nadie, joder! ¡Ya nadie viene a HOMRA, abandonan tan rápido que me da nauseas! ¿De qué sirve gritar el lema del clan cuando nuestro rey se sacrifica si al día siguiente todos se van? ¡De nada! ¡Pues yo no quiero vivir así, HOMRA era mi casa, la necesitaba! Y ahora no tengo una puta mierda…

Todo se quedó en silencio, nadie dijo nada, porque sabían que tenían razón. ¿Qué quedaba de HOMRA? Ciertamente, nada. Aquello ya solo era un bar normal al que unos chicos iban por la noche, no había más. De la misma manera en la que Misaki llegó al bar, se fue, dando un portazo, no iban a ir detrás de él, porque no podían hacer nada, no había manera de consolarle, no cuando había perdido a su rey y a Tatara, estaba Kamamoto, por supuesto, pero él no era lo mismo, nada era lo mismo.

Y el castaño agradeció aquello, por en cuando puso un pie fuera del bar, las lágrimas salieron de manera casi automática, a él no le gustaba mostrarse débil, aunque, verdaderamente, ahora hasta eso le daba igual, pero preocupar –aún más- a Kusanagi y Kamamoto no estaba en sus planes, así que decidió salir lo más pronto de allí, cogió su monopatín y partió rumbo a la ciudad que se alzaba ante él, tenía un destino claro, y aunque tuvo que esquivar varios grupos de gente y más de uno se quejo por la brusquedad del chico, consiguió llegar entero a donde quería.

El edificio que estaba delante de él no era demasiado alto, así que no tardó demasiado en llegar a la azotea, sin duda había unas bonitas vistas desde ahí, a pesar de no estar altos, se veían las luces de la ciudad y la gente riendo y paseando por debajo, era agradable, pero no lo suficiente como para ayudarle a despejarse, de todas maneras, no había venido a eso, si no a algo más importante, se acostó sobre el frío suelo, no le importaba demasiado, de todas maneras llevaba puesta un abrigo que había encontrado esa misma mañana en el armario, así que no creía que se fuera a constipar.

-¿Sabes, Totsuka-san? Últimamente no me encuentro muy bien… Probablemente es porque he perdido mi hogar, bueno, me refiero a HOMRA… Ya no tengo nada, ¿sabes? El bar… No es lo mismo… ¡Dios, joder, no sé ni lo que estoy haciendo!

En principio había pensado ir allí solo a descansar, a pesar de ser el lugar donde había perdido a alguien tan importante, le relajaba, probablemente porque alguna parte de él pensaba que estar allí era como tener al rubio a su lado, animándolo como solía hacerlo, pero no pretendía ponerse a hablar allí como un loco, los muertos no pueden escucharte, él lo sabía, porque si escucharan las plegarias de los que dejan atrás, no podrían continuar. Dio un largo suspiro mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos, a pesar de haber gritado con fuerza en el bar, ahora se sentía indefenso, había descargado toda su ira sabiendo que si lo hacía solo quedaría dolor, y había pensado que podría soportarlo. Se equivocó. Nadie puede soportar algo como eso solo.

-Oh, vaya, Misaki. ¿Es esta tu nueva casa?

La voz cantarina que tanto había escuchado hace años le sorprendió, no esperaba oírla allí, y menos en ese momento, desde que _aquello_ había pasado, no se habían vuelto a ver. Y temía la razón por la que se pudo producir ese encuentro.

-Lo siento, Saruhiko. Pero si quieres pelea, no estoy de humor.

La voz del más pequeño le descolocó, primero porque sonaba tan quebrada que apenas se podía saber que pertenecía a Misaki, además de eso, le había llamado por su nombre completo. ¿Cuánto hacía que no le escuchaba decir eso? Ah, desde aquella vez en la que se separaron. No eran recuerdos agradables, no. Pero no era tiempo de recordar eso, la verdad, se preguntaba porque el castaño estaba allí, de todos los edificios de la ciudad, tenían que encontrarse en aquel.

-Tranquilo, Mi~Sa~Ki. No he venido a pelear contigo, ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí, aunque bueno, una pelea contigo nunca sobra. –Respondió el de ojos azules, era cierto que sentía curiosidad por saber porque la voz del mayor sonaba así, pero no debía echar a perder su fachada de odio solo por eso, o las cosas se pondrían mal, y aún así, la respuesta del castaño no llegó. –Deberías saber que no me gusta que me ignoren, _y menos tú_.

-Vaya, lo siento. –Contestó, llanamente, arrastrando las palabras más de lo que le gustaría.

-¿T-Te acabas de disculpar? Joder, sí que estás raro. ¿Te has llevado un golpe en la cabeza o algo? –Respondió de inmediato el soldado, nunca -incluso cuando eran amigos- había escuchado una disculpa por parte de Misaki, desde siempre había sido muy orgulloso, un lo siento no estaba en su diccionario, en cambio ahora, que eran enemigos y su odio "mutuo" era más que oficial, simplemente se disculpaba por haberle ignorando, algo estaba mal.

De nuevo la respuesta no llegó, Saru decidió que en ese momento que ya daba igual si su relación era odio mutuo o mierda, sí Misaki estaba mal él le ayudaría, como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos, como siempre había hecho desde la sombra, para que ese enano nunca se enterara. Apuró el paso hasta ponerse arrodillado en frente del castaño, que tan solo le miraba sin brillo en sus ojos, quizás preguntándose porque él estaba mirándole con esa expresión en la cara, ¿Preocupación? Parecía serlo, pero… ¿Podía sentirse preocupación por un enemigo? Era curioso que él mismo se hiciese esa pregunta cuando en el fondo sentía más que preocupación por Saruhiko.

-¡Joder! ¿Te has visto la cara? ¿Te ha dado por no dormir o qué? Pareces sacado de un disfraz de Halloween. Sí pretendes encarar a Scepter4 así, permíteme decirte que morirás antes de llegar a la base.

-No me interesa en absoluto, me da igual si muero. –Las palabras que salieron de su boca apenas llegaron a oídos de Saru, que se negaba a entender lo que el chico decía.

¡Era imposible! Siempre había sido él el depresivo suicida, nunca había valorado su vida, pero cuando llegó Misaki con su afán de vivir, le salvó, le demostró que el mundo no era una mierda si había algo que te ayudaba, pero ahora… Era Misaki él que se había hundido en un pozo, y no sabía cómo salvarlo, quizás, si siguieran siendo amigos, podría ayudarle, pero no era el caso, se habían jurado odio y el no podía traicionar esa promesa, no podía.

-Me parece que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo, Misaki. Vete ya, estás desvariando más de lo normal. –Dijo mientras se levantaba, estaba dispuesto a cargar al castaño si hacía falta.

-Cállate de una puta vez. ¿Quieres? No finjas estar preocupado, no necesito tú lastima, ni la de Kusanagi, ni la de Kamamoto. Me ponéis enfermo. –La furia de Misaki, para variar, hacía acto de presencia, pero esta vez era diferente, no le insultaba, se hacía daño a sí mismo.- No me mires con esa cara, sabes tan bien como yo que lo único que quieres es poder pelear conmigo. ¿No? Pues adelante. No estoy en mi mejor momento pero podré darte algunos golpes.

-No, Misaki…

-¡Que te calles! ¿No era la sangre y la carne lo único que te interesaba? ¡Pues hazlo! ¡Hazme sangrar! No tengo nada por lo que luchar ahora, no opondré mucha resistencia…

Por si las palabras habían sido poco, lo que pasó después fue aún peor, el castaño se sacó el abrigo y le dejó ver que en el lugar donde había reposado durante tiempo aquella marca que lucía orgulloso, ahora solo quedaban rasguños que probablemente él mismo se había hecho, rasguños que se asemejaban demasiado a la quemadura que Saru lucía, pero algo más ahí se parecía, la expresión de Misaki, una sonrisa rota al borde del llanto, la misma expresión que él le había mostrado cuando había abandonado HOMRA… No podía estar pasando eso, algo dentro de él se rompía al ver a que quién había sido el sol en los días grises, se desmoronaba de tal manera.

-¿Lo ves? Lo he perdido todo, a HOMRA, a mi rey… Y aún por encima, a ti, pero te perdí hace demasiado tiempo como para hacer algo ahora. Me esforcé tanto en odiarte, en culparte… Siempre supe que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, y aún así… Pensaba que si me quedaba HOMRA, estaría bien, podría aguantar… ¿Pero y ahora? ¡Ni siquiera te odio realmente! ¿Cómo mierdas puedo continuar sí ni eso tengo? Joder, no debería estar diciendo esto…

Ahora era el soldado el que no contestaba, no porque le estuviese ignorando –eso nunca sucedería-, sino porque no podía creerse las palabras de Misaki. Hasta ahora se había conformado con el odio del castaño, era un sentimiento tan puro y retorcido el que los ataba que le valía, porque así podía tener al mayor cerca. No se había dado cuenta que ese lazo que los unía dependía de HOMRA, pensaba que no la necesitaba, pero no era así. Sin ese clan, no había lazo, y no había conexión con Misaki. ¿Por qué? Porque la conexión en sí había sido ficticia desde el principio, un juego de niños intentando mantener el contacto a base de mentiras, él nunca odió al castaño, y ahora él le decía que tampoco. Entonces… ¿Qué era lo que sentían? Quizás, y solo quizás… ¿Podían sentir lo mismo? Y aún que no fuera así, ¿Qué podía perder? ¿Qué le odiara de verdad? Ya estaba acostumbrado, no habría problema con eso. Era su oportunidad, algo que deseó desde que lo conoció pero que nunca se atrevió a hacer, incluso ahora –con esa personalidad tan desvergonzada- le daba algo de miedo. Pero no se echaría atrás, se acercó al castaño, que frunció levemente el ceño al notar su cercanía, y que emitió un pequeño grito –más parecido a un gruñido de molestia que a otra cosa- cuando el soldado le abrazó.

-No, Misaki. Nunca me perdiste.

-¿D-De qué hablas? Tú me traicionaste, joder, no me vengas con estupideces solo porque te doy lástima…

-No es lástima, y…Sí, no tengo excusa para eso, te traicioné, pero te estabas separando de mí, era la única forma…

-¡Ya, sí, claro! ¡No me jodas, tú me traicionaste, confiaba en ti y me mandaste a la mierda! ¡Pensaba que éramos amigos, mono de mierda!

-Yo nunca te vi como un amigo.

Basto eso para que los ojos del castaño empezaran a cristalizarse. ¡Y ni muerto podría dejarse ver llorando por alguien como Saruhiko! A pesar de que se había sincerado con él –aunque nunca había pensado en hacerlo- y le había dicho que no le odiaba, el muy hijo de su madre… Se levantó con brusquedad, empujando al soldado con la poca fuerza que le quedaba para sacárselo de encima, y ganándose una cara de sorpresa y desconcierto por parte de este, pero no lo iba a soportar, ah, no, él no le vería en ese estado tan débil, se encaminó a las escaleras, se iría de allí, no quería volver la cara de ese asqueroso e insensible mono en lo que le quedaba de vida.

-Vale, lo entiendo. Tranquilo, ya que veo que nunca te agradé me ocuparé de que no nos volvamos a ver. Adiós, Saruhiko… Yo sí te veía como mi amigo y confiaba en ti, habría sido capaz de dejar mi vida en tus manos… Ahora… Me alegro no haberlo hecho.

Saru se quedó congelado, ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¡Ah, joder! No había contado con el cerebro atrofiado de Misaki. ¡Seguro que había interpretado mal sus palabras! No tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse en pie y salir corriendo a por el castaño, y no tardó en alcanzarlo, tenía suerte de que el mayor no usase el monopatín por las escaleras –aunque creía que eso era físicamente imposible-, y aunque lo llamó varias veces, parecía ignorarle o simplemente no oírle, así que optó por cogerle de los hombros y hacer que le mirara, por supuesto, no se esperaba que él –que presumía de chico duro, fuerte, e invencible- estuviese llorando.

-¿Misaki…?

-¡¿Qué coño te pasa, mono de mierda?! ¿¡No te cansas de joder o cuál es tu puto problema!? –Ahora sí estaba cabreado, el mono le había visto llorar –que de por sí ya era malo y humillante-, y aún por encima seguro que habría sobreentendido que era por lo que le había dicho antes, que aunque lo era, no le gustaba tener que admitirlo.

-No, joder, Misaki. No me has entendido.

-¡Me lo has dicho claramente, no hay nada que entender! ¿Me odias, cierto? ¡Pues muy bien, vete con tus putos subordinados azules que a mí no me volverás a ver!

Esta vez no hubo respuesta, o al menos no con palabras, ya que el menor se echó las manos a la cabeza mientras suspiraba, probablemente pensando en algo que Misaki no entendía.

-¿Lo tuyo nunca ha sido la teoría, no? Pues probemos con práctica a ver si lo entiendes. –Dijo finalmente Saru, de verdad que el castaño era lento, iba a perder la paciencia, así que cogió del mentón al más pequeño y besó sus labios con delicadeza, como si temiera que aquello fuese un sueño o Misaki se fuese a romper, más no duró mucho, pronto el aire le faltaba y se separó del –más que- sonrojado castaño.- Nunca te vi como un amigo, siempre quise algo más que amistad de ti, y lo sigo queriendo.

-N-No me jodas… S-Si e-esto es u-una broma… N-No pienses q-que voy a c-caer…

-¡Venga, Misaki! ¡Te acabo de besar! ¡Besar! ¿Te piensas que voy por ahí besando a la gente como si fuese un saludo? ¡Pues no, si lo he hecho es porque me gustas, te quiero! ¿Entiendes? ¡Pon tu cerebro en marcha y cáptalo de una vez!

-¿T-T-Tú me quieres? –El brillo volvía poco a poco a los ojos de Misaki, algo de él volvía a la vida, tanto tiempo pensando que lo que sentía estaba mal, obligándose a creer que eso solo podía ser cariño por un antiguo amigo, nada más, que le dolía cuando lo veía porque habían sido grandes amigos, y que se olvidaría con el tiempo, pero, de alguna manera, algo le decía ahora que eso estaba bien, que no había porque esconderlo.

-Sí, te quiero. Siempre te quise. ¿Y tú, Misaki? _¿Me quieres?_

El castaño se sobresaltó de sobremanera, y la calma que había conseguido antes, se fue totalmente, sonrojándole de sobremanera otra vez, no pudo evitar desviar la vista no podía decirle aquello, no podía decirle lo que sentía, era demasiado vergonzoso, y… Simplemente no podía.

-Y-Yo… -Era incapaz, no se veía capaz de hacerlo, alguien como él, que le pegaba a la gente, que gritaba e insultaba sin razón… Era incapaz decir _te quiero _o un simple _yo también_.

-Tranquilo, Mi~Sa~Ki… Pronto podrás decirlo… O incluso gemirlo. –Dijo con satisfacción el soldado, viendo como el otro se escandalizaba y decía que cosas como esas no podían tomarse a ligera, que eso no sucedería, además de llamarle desvergonzado y ninfómano, pero, detrás de esas palabras, podía notar lo que tanto tiempo había necesitado, cariño. El cariño de Misaki, y su amor.

Para el castaño, por su parte, ese comentario estaba –totalmente- fuera de lugar. ¡Apenas acababan de dejar de ser enemigos y el soldado ya empezaba a decir cosas realmente vergonzosas, justo como cuando eran estudiantes y el otro se las pasaba diciéndole cosas obscenas solo para ver su cara! De verdad que había cosas que nunca cambiaban… Y otras cosas que sí.

No podía odiarle, y no lo haría.

No podía culparle, y no lo haría.

Pero podía amarle, y tenía razones para ello.

* * *

**_N.A:_**_Hago los One-shots más largos que los capítulos. (?) Sí tiene algún fallo ortográfico, lo siento, pero no estoy muy despierta. c:_ _En fin, que espero que lo hayáis pasado bien leyendolo, amor para todos. ; v ;_


End file.
